<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifetime by RYEONGGYUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430346">Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs'>RYEONGGYUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONGGYUs/pseuds/RYEONGGYUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tangled with another's eyes Never mind, you were never mine... Glimpse of me and you, Oh, you were a good dream."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welp here’s my Entry for KyuWook Week Day 6 &amp; 7! 💙 </p><p>Again this is not beta-ed! Excuse the grammatical errors as I am not a fluent english speaker! This idea just strucked me earlier while I was eating, i hope you’ll love it! Leave some kudos and comments! U╰(*´︶`*)╯♡</p><p>ENJOY!! 💙✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear to God!! If someone snitched me to my brother, I'll end you all!" Ryeowook warned, he was kind of tipsy from the amount of drink his friends offered. He's not that type to drink especially during weekdays. </p><p>"No one's gonna tell your brother. We promise! Now do the dare now!" His Chinese friend, Zhoumi, assured him. They were now at the entrance of the university dorms. Ryeowook, Zhoumi, Henry, Donghae, and Hyukjae decided to have a drink for the success of their title defense, and of course what's fun in drinking sessions if they won't play a game, right? </p><p>The rest of Ryeowook's friends went back to Ryeowook's room, luckily his room's balcony faces the entrance of his dorms, so the four of his friends are at the balcony, looking down at Ryeowook.</p><p>"Fuck it." He mumbled. "Damn that stupid fucking bottle." He kicked the stone he saw at the ground. </p><p>"Go Ryeowook!" Henry shouted, Ryeowook looked up and saw his friends, laughing. He faked a smile and raised his middle finger pointing at his friends.</p><p>Ryeowook's current dare has been the most extreme dare he ever encountered in his life. He's acting all mighty, and proud but deep down, he's nervous and wants to shit his pants. He acted cool, waiting for someone to go outside.</p><p>'Eww, what if the person i'll kiss has STDs? Sickness? Or not attractive?' He thought. He had goosebumps imagining himself kissing some random student. 'I hope he goes outside...' He's lowkey hoping that his crush will be the one exiting at those stupid doors.</p><p>Minutes have passed, still no signs of students going out, he was about to give up when someone walked out the dorm entrance, A smirk crept on his lips.</p><p>He walked towards the student who's clearly on his phone, texting. When Ryeowook was just a meter before the student, the student looked up, he looked at Ryeowook briefly but quickly scanned the area. </p><p>"Where is he?" The student mumbled to himself. Ryeowook smiled at the guy. "Uh.. yes? Can I help you?" He asked Ryeowook, his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Kyu—"  Even before the student had the chance to look at the person who's calling him, he was pulled into a kiss.</p><p>Ryeowook closed his eyes, pulled the student by his nape and kissed him fully on the lips. He didn't dare to move, but he tried his luck, he draped his arms around the taller student's neck and kissed him deeper, his lips moving now, whilst the other person was still frozen on his spot. </p><p>He kept kissing the guy even though he's not responding, but to his surprise he felt the other student kissing him back, not as intense as how Ryeowook was kissing him but still, he kissed Ryeowook back. So they just kissed ignoring the possible people who are witnessing what they were doing.</p><p>When Ryeowook pulled away, he saw how the other guy has his eyes closed. Ryeowook's smirk went wide, he gave Kyuhyun a peck on the cheek and immediately left the other guy. He practically ran upstairs, to his room, the moment he went inside he almost dropped to the floor, his breath ragged while his heart? Ready to combust. </p><p>His friends were waiting for him, all 4 were clapping and cheering. </p><p>"That was... I don't know?? HOT?!" Zhoumi commented.</p><p>"Agreed!" Henry spoke, he gave Ryeowook a bottle of water, he's sure their friend will need it, he just climbed 6 flights of stairs in what? Less than 5 minutes?</p><p>"Ryeowook, You're really something!" Hyukjae elbowed Ryeowook.</p><p>"How does it feel Wookie? kissing your crush?" Donghae asked. The moments earlier again flashed in his mind. "How many years? 6/7 years?" He added. Ryeowook closed his eyes, still couldn't believe what the fuck happened minutes ago.</p><p>Yes, Ryeowook just kissed his long-term crush, the one and only guy that owns Ryeowook's heart ever since High School, the only son of the owner of this university, Cho Kyuhyun.</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>"Seems like someone didn't have a good sleep eh?" Ryeowook looked up, he rolled his eyes to his brother. "Hungover? Good Morning." His brother, Jongwoon sat beside him, handing Ryeowook food. He also greeted Ryeowook's friends. Jongwoon is just a year older than Ryeowook.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking the food his brother gave.</p><p>"So cranky! Why? Can't I sit with my LITTLE brother?" Jongwoon asked, emphasizing the word "little." Ryeowook kicked his brother's shin.</p><p>"Hyung, it's 10:30 am, Leave me alone. it's too early to pester me. Go bother your friends instead." He dismissed Jongwoon, but being the stubborn older brother he is, he didn't listen to Ryeowook and just started to tell Ryeowook's friends stories about what happened to his life yesterday.</p><p>"Anyway, still don't have a boyfriend yet?" Jongwoon asked out of the blue, completely changing the topic. Ryeowook's friends laughed. "Still that Chocolate guy huh? Ryeowook you've been crushing on that guy for how many years? 6? Don't waste your time on that person, he clearly doesn't even know that you exist." Jongwoon advised his brother. </p><p>'He knows my existence now.' Ryeowook thought he wanted to say that but he thought that it's best to keep his mouth shut, especially now that his nosey brother's beside him.</p><p>"Ryeowook's fine in being a martyr." Donghae commented, Jongwoon laughed, agreeing to his brother's friend. Ryeowook just mocked them as he silently ate his food.</p><p>"Seriously tho, don't waste your time on Kyuhyun, there are a lot of guys here who want to date you! Look around Ryeowook!" He pats his brother's shoulder. "I know someone! What's the name again? Siwon? Choi Siwon right?" Ryeowook sighed.</p><p>"He doesn't like me." Ryeowook answered. "He LIKES you!" He cleared then excused himself. He's having a hangover at the moment and he needs peace. He left their table and went outside to get some fresh air, when suddenly someone pulled— dragged him to the back and of their cafeteria.</p><p>"Ouch! Hey! Stop! Where do you think you're going!"  Ryeowook complained, the other person stopped and gave Ryeowook a furious look.</p><p>"You!" The other person, or Kyuhyun almost shouted. Ryeowook froze on his spot, his legs getting weaker.</p><p>"W-What?" Ryeowook managed to blurt the word. His heart started to beat faster than the normal heart rate, they were just talking about Kyuhyun a while ago.</p><p>"Don't 'What' me!" He furiously answered Ryeowook. "You sure know what the fuck happened last night!" </p><p>"And?" Ryeowook got his composure back, he transformed as his bitchy self. He won't let anyone just shout at him. "What about it?" He raised his eyebrows at Kyuhyun, showing the bratty side of Ryeowook. Kyuhyun stepped back, suddenly taken aback by Ryeowook's attitude.</p><p>"You kissed me!" Kyuhyun answered back, "I don't even know you!" Kyuhyun just lied, he knows Ryeowook, he has seen the smaller guy on events,<br/>
The guy has a pleasant voice, and they're also always in the Dean's Lister.</p><p>"I'm Ryeowook, Nice to meet you." Ryeowook offered his hand, but Kyuhyun just stared at it. "I'm introducing myself to you, now you won't accept my hand?" Ryeowook asked.</p><p>"I don't mean that!" Kyuhyun was now mad and irritated at the guy in front of him. "You kissed me! When my ex decided to talk things! He saw! Us! Kissing! I was supposed to get back with him last night! And now... he doesn't even want to talk to me!!!!!!" </p><p>Ryeowook went silent after hearing Kyuhyun, 'ouch' So he was supposed to fix things up with his ex.</p><p>"They weren't called 'Exes' if you guys keep coming back together. That's toxic." Ryeowook told him.</p><p>"I love him!" Kyuhyun shouted. "I.. I can't afford to lose him! I was a mess when we broke up, and<br/>
he finally agreed to talk things out but then you go kissing random strangers! You need to explain to him that the kiss last night doesn't mean anything!" He held Ryeowook's shoulder. "Please." He pleaded. Ryeowook just looked at him. He couldn't find the right words.</p><p>"What If I don't want to?" Ryeowook asked, the grip on his shoulders losing, Kyuhyun confusedly stared at him.</p><p>"What?" Kyuhyun asked.</p><p>"I don't want to explain anything to your ex." Ryeowook replied. "I don't owe him an explanation, besides I didn't even do anything bad, you guys weren't together when I kissed you, so practically you're single." He added, crossing his arms. </p><p>"You just kissed me suddenly!!! How is that okay?!?" Kyuhyun asked, his tone rising again.</p><p>"YOU KISSED ME BACK!" Ryeowook spat back, a pitch higher than his normal tone, Kyuhyun was again taken aback. "If you didn't want me to kiss you, you should've pushed me away! But what did you do? You kissed me back! You waited for me to pull away! You also liked the kiss! Don't even try to deny it! For fuck's sake!" Ryeowook bursted out, Tears are welling up, he couldn't cry, he could not let Kyuhyun see him crying.</p><p>It hurts. Ryeowook thought. Hearing Kyuhyun begging and pleading for someone that isn't him. It felt like Kyuhyun just stabbed him straight on his heart. Ryeowook's knuckles are turning white, he was controlling himself from bursting.</p><p>"It was a mistake." Kyuhyun honestly answered. "I'm seriously asking for your help, just please... help me get him back, you're also at fault here. I couldn't bear to lose him again, Ryeowook..." He explained. "What if you're in my situation? Would you let the love of your life go? That easily?"he asked Ryeowook. He almost laughed at Kyuhyun's words. If only Kyuhyun knew.</p><p>"No..." He answered the guy, "I will never, ever let him go." He started, he inhaled deeply, "But he's not even mine to begin with." Ryeowook added, staring straight at Kyuhyun's orbs. </p><p>Kyuhyun didn't know but he felt a tug while hearing Ryeowook's words. There was silence before Kyuhyun broke it.</p><p>"Help me please Ryeowook. I love him so much, I want to fix things between us, please help me, just once, I just want him to hear the real story." Kyuhyun spoke. Ryeowook saw the tears falling on Kyuhyun's cheeks. It really hurts Ryeowook seeing the love of his life hurting. He doesn't want to see Kyuhyun in pain or sad. </p><p>"Okay." Ryeowook told him. "I'm... I'm sorry." He apologized. Kyuhyun looked back at him, he smiled at Ryeowook, thanking him, while wiping his tears.</p><p>Ryeowook badly wants to wipe those tears, he wants to wipe the tears Kyuhyun was shedding for his stupid ex. </p><p>'If you were just mine, You won't even cry or even shed tears.' He thought.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are now outside of Kyuhyun's ex house. This will be their 5th attempt on trying to talk to him, but it seems that the other guy doesn't even care, only Kyuhyun who keeps on chasing him.</p><p>The first attempt was the day after Kyuhyun talked to Ryeowook, but Kyuhyun's ex didn't even come to school.</p><p>The second attempt was when Kyuhyun practically dragged Ryeowook outside Sungmin's classroom. But, Sungmin just dismissed them telling him he was busy about something.</p><p>The third attempt was when Kyuhyun and Ryeowook came to him at the cafeteria. Sungmin, who's with someone at that time, again, just dismissed them. Saying he was talking about something important with the person he's with.</p><p>The fourth attempt was by far the dumbest move Kyuhyun thought of. They stalked Sungmin, Sungmin went to a cafe and Kyuhyun, again dragged Ryeowook with him, Ryeowook was at the middle of doing something for his practicals when Kyuhyun barged in and well he agreed to go, he's with Kyuhyun afterall. After years of just watching the man from a far, he's now always with him, not just the way he wanted.</p><p>It was the dumbest out of the 4 attempts, Kyuhyun just appeared in front of his causing Sungmin to drop his newly brewed hot americano on his brand new kicks. Sungmin was mad as fuck at Kyuhyun, Ryeowool just stood outside and watched Sungmin storm out the cafe. The guy looked really pissed. Ryeowook mentally slapped Kyuhyun because of his clumsiness. </p><p>"He'll open the gate for sure." Kyuhyun assured Ryeowook, it was already half past 10 pm, and here he is, outside their university campus, standing outside of some dude's house. "I used another number, and I said there was a delivery." </p><p>"Kyuhyun, I have exams tomorrow." He informed the Guy who's busy texting someone on his phone. Kyuhyun didn't answer him.</p><p>"Sungmin, please pick up the phone!" Kyuhyun muttered. They have been waiting for almost an hour. </p><p>"You know what? I'm tired." Ryeowook's voice was full of exasperation. He's tired, no, exhausted of Kyuhyun. He's also stressed he failed his practical and needs to make it up with the exams he'll be taking tomorrow, but Ryeowook's here with Kyuhyun, wasting his time.</p><p>Ryeowook got out of the car and left Kyuhyun inside, then He walked away. He's so tired of hearing Kyuhyun whine about his ex, Ryeowook was hurting all along. Imagine hearing the object of your affection, the love of your life talk about someone, saying they love that person, he'll give the person his world, will love them endlessly... Ryeowook couldn't stand that anymore. He's in so much pain, realizing that the person Kyuhyun was talking about is not him, will never be him.</p><p>"Ryeowook! Hey!" Kyuhyun called out, He was chasing after Ryeowook, but the smaller guys didn't pay attention, he just walked straight, thinking what the hell was he doing? He tried so hard not to cry, not until Kyuhyun stopped chasing after him.</p><p>The both of them have been doing this for almost a month now. Once every week. He's helping the man he loves fix his relationship with another person. Truly, what a martyr.</p><p>"Ryeowook! Where are you going!" Kyuhyun caught up to him, he held one of Ryeowook's arms to prevent the smaller one from walking away. "You couldn't leave now! Sungmin will be home any minute from now!" Kyuhyun reminded him, he pulled the latter to face him. He saw Ryeowook's face, emotionless, but his eyes, it looks like he's in pain.</p><p>"I'm tired." That was what Ryeowook managed to blurt out. </p><p>"We didn't even do anything yet? What are you saying?" Kyuhyun asked, He was about to pull him but he removed Kyuhyun's hand on his arm. </p><p>"Didn't you hear me???" Ryeowook asked again, controlling himself from bursting. "I'm tired! I'm exhausted! I don't want to do this anymore!"</p><p>"What?" Ryeowook closed his fists. </p><p>"Aren't you tired?? Sungmin literally doesn't even want to talk to you! Let go of him! He doesn't want you anymore! Wake up!" He screams at the man, his voice echoing on the silent street. Kyuhyun just stood there doing nothing. </p><p>"You don't know that! How can you say something absurd!?" Kyuhyun countered. Ryeowook kept his fists closed, feeling the urge to burst but he kept his cool.</p><p>"Move on! He doesn't want you anymore! Can't you see that?!?" He asked. "silly of me, of course you won't realize that." Ryeowook scoffed.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kyuhyun asked, confused about Ryeowook's behavior. "You're the one at fault, Ryeowook! If you didn't kiss me that night, if it weren't for that stupid dare you played with your friends, you wouldn't be in this position!" He answered back. Ryeowook gritted his teeth. "Immature." Kyuhyun muttered in his breath.</p><p>"May I remind you that you kissed me back! You should've pushed me away, so that Sungmin will really know that it doesn't mean anything!" Ryeowook is now furious, he's at the brink of bursting.</p><p>"I didn't want it!" He fought back. "I never wanted it! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to answer the fucking kiss! I didn't want it, Ryeowook! I never wanted it! You're the—"</p><p>"I wanted it!!!" Ryeowook bursted, he rarely cries, but when he does, it's really something. Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook, He's crying. Kyuhyun didn't know what to do, this was the first time He witnessed Ryeowook cry. "That night, I didn't regret anything! I wanted that! It wasn't a mistake to me, because I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to do that for a long time!!" Ryeowook was choking on his tears. </p><p>"What... are you saying?" He asked him.</p><p>"I'm in love with you." Ryeowook confessed, he couldn't contain it anymore, he's really hurting and he needed to let it all out. "I've loved you ever since we were in Highschool, until now Kyuhyun, at this very moment, I'm madly in love with you, Cho Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook looked at the man he loves with tear stained cheeks. </p><p>"Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun called, He reached out but Ryeowook stepped back. He saw how Ryeowook violently shook while the neverending tears flowed out of his eyes like a gushing river in the middle of a storm. </p><p>"I hoped that maybe you'll see me now but I was wrong why did I even imagine things." Ryeowook breathed, he felt dizzy, he feels like any moment from now, he'll collapse so he stood straight. "I'm sorry for what I did last month. I'm sorry, really. I promise, I'll fix all this mess. I don't want to see you hurting Kyuhyun. I'll fix this, just please... let me rest. I need to breathe, I'm so tired... and i'm really hurting right now Kyuhyun... Please understand." Now it's Ryeowook's turn to beg. </p><p>They just stood there not talking, Kyuhyun just looking at Ryeowook, still finding the right words to say. He just lets Ryeowook cry, he didn't know what to do, to hold the guy or leave him. </p><p>When Ryeowook finally calmed himself, he looked at Kyuhyun with bloodshot eyes.</p><p>"Just so you know, I didn't plan that, I didn't mean to mess with your relationship, it just happens that you were the one who went out, and maybe God finally pitied on me and gave me a chance to kiss the love of my life, knowing that I can't have him, I'll never have him." Ryeowook explained. Then, he walked away. Kyuhyun didn't dare to move or chase after Ryeowook. He's still in shock, hearing Ryeowook's sudden confession.</p><p>All this time, He realized that it wasn't only him who is hurting, who is in pain, he didn't notice that the person he thought was so strong was hurting all along.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It has been weeks since Kyuhyun last saw and spoke to Ryeowook, it was that night. After that he didn't see Ryeowook again, even at their campus. It's like he vanished from that night to the thin air.</p><p>Kyuhyun was still trying to talk to Sungmin but not like in the past where he would text the guy everyday. He rarely texts Sungmin anymore. He's more worried and curious about what had happened to Ryeowook. He won't lie but he's worried sick for the guy. </p><p>Ryeowook on the other hand went home. He asked his brother to tell his professors that He's sick and will take the time off school, but they can just give him tasks from home. Which his professors gladly agreed with.</p><p>It has been almost a month since he last saw Kyuhyun. It still hurts, of course. He always finds himself crying every night since he confessed not until last week where he kind of stopped but it still hurts, he just knows how to control his tears now. He's also tired from crying every night, he doesn't deserve this he always reminds himself but he's so dumb when it comes to Kyuhyun. </p><p>It's his last day of his "sudden" vacation. Tomorrow he'll go back to his dorm and attend his classes. He will also talk to Sungmin, he will clear things up and ask him to give Kyuhyun another chance. He will clean up his mess. He doesn't want to hurt Kyuhyun because of his selfishness that night. He's also going to continue his life, he will avoid Kyuhyun as much as possible, he wants to move on now. </p><p>Jongwoon picked Ryeowook up from their home and drove him back to their university.</p><p>"Why didn't you bring your car?" Jongwoon asked when he parked his car. Ryeowook fixed himself and gathered his things. </p><p>"Too lazy to drive." He flatly replied. He fixed his hair and put his hoodie on, he forgot his contacts solution in his dorm so he's using his specs now. Jongwoon got out first and helped Ryeowook with the bags, but before Jongwoon dropped Ryeowook at his dorm, he gave his baby brother a hug. </p><p>"I know it hurts, and I'm sorry I don't know what to do to ease the pain, but Hyung's always here for you. You'll get through it." He assured his brother. Ryeowook smiled, despite their endless banters, Ryeowook's number one best friend and companion is still, Jongwoon.</p><p>"Stop overreacting. It's not that deep." He told his Brother. Jongwoon mocked him.</p><p>"Not that deep... Mom's saying that she hears you every night, crying yourself to sleep." Jongwoon informed his sibling. "It'll be fine. Tell me when I could bit that fucking Chocolate." He smiled at his brother, he hugged him again, thankful that he has Jongwoon as his brother. Jongwoon ruffled Ryeowook's hair and then immediately left him before he could even complain for ruining his style. </p><p>Ryeowook just laughed it off and when upstairs. He has classes in 2 hours and he still needs to fix his things, the modules he'll pass to different professors. When he reached his dorm room, he quickly set aside his groceries and Went immediately to his bed, he missed his dorm, he missed the 4 walls surrounding him. He laid down and closed his eyes. He's actually telling himself that it'll be fine and was praying to the heavens above that he hopes he won't run to Kyuhyun today. He's not ready to face him yet. He's also praying that Sungmin will hear him out and will give Kyuhyun another chance. He wishes the best, even if it hurts.</p><p>Ryeowook fixed his things and grabbed his bag and bunch of papers. He reminded himself that it'll be okay and will finally clean the mess he made months ago. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kyuhyun swore that he saw Ryeowook earlier when he was walking, and he caught sight of Ryeowook at the second floor of the faculty building. Excitement and anticipation flowed through his veins, Ryeowook's finally back, He wants to talk to Ryeowook, he wants to ask if he's okay, what happened to him, and he also wants to apologize. After that night, he started to think of Ryeowook, especially when Ryeowook went awol, Kyuhyun was worried sick. He tried contacting Ryeowook, but it seems Ryeowook changed numbers. He tried searching for Ryeowook's social media accounts but it also seems that he deactivated. So the rush he felt when he saw the person again, unexplainable. He's happy to see Ryeowook again, so when he was about to go after Ryeowook, his phone beeped, a text from Sungmin.</p><p>"Kyuhyun, are you free? Let's talk? :)"</p><p>Kyuhyun was hesitant, he's not sure whether to go to Sungmin or to go after Ryeowook, But realizing that it might be important, because after almost 2 months of avoidance, Sungmin decided to talk again. He'll definitely look for Ryeowook once they're done.</p><p>Ryeowook on the other side just finished passing his papers to his professors. He's on his way to his class now, when he saw Kyuhyun below, he immediately hid and didn't come down until he saw Kyuhyun walk away. A close call, just 20 mins after he prayed not to see Kyuhyun today, he saw Kyuhyun. What a lucky day.</p><p>Ryeowook barely made it after his class, he's still not in the mood to study, thankfully he just has one subject today since he already skipped the morning classes. He decided to grab a bite and look for Sungmin. He used his connections to know what the guy's schedule is, and luckily, he's Vacant at the moment. Ryeowook sighed, where will he find Sungmin?</p><p>He first went to the cafeteria to buy himself snacks, he also saw his brother their with Siwon! He almost dropped his food, so Jongwoon is already dating Siwon huh. He smiled to himself.</p><p>''I hope all...'' he whispered to himself and went outside to find Sungmin. When an unfamiliar voice called him. He turned around to see Sungmin walking towards him. He suddenly felt so nervous.</p><p>"Hi! You're Ryeowook right?" Ryeowook nodded. </p><p>"Do you have a minute or two? I just want to say something." Sungmin smiled at him, Ryeowook agreed and now they're at the kiosks. </p><p>His brain's starts overthinking, will he hurt me? Will he slap me for what I've done? Scream at me?? Embarrass me? He doesn't know.</p><p>"I want to apologize on behalf of Kyuhyun for what he had made you do. He's an idiot, please I'm sorry for that." Ryeowook was surprised, why Sungmin was apologizing.</p><p>"I... I should be the one apologizing. That night, It meant nothing. It was just a stupid dare. I need to kiss the person who will walk out of the dorm building, and it just so happen that it was Kyuhyun. It doesn't mean anything, besides Kyuhyun didn't even kissed me back." Ryeowook explained. He needed to say those words, he definitely lied but it's for Kyuhyun's sake. "I ruined your night that day. I'm sorry. I swear, nothing's happening between us, We're not even close or what, Kyuhyun didn't even know me that time." </p><p>"That wasn't what Kyuhyun told me though..." He answered. "Don't be! It's fine besides he's not my boyfriend at that time, hell I care who he kisses?" He added. Ryeowook scrunched his forehead, what is he talking about?</p><p>"What...?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. </p><p>"Actually That night, I was about to finally end things with him. He kept on texting me so I finally agreed to talk. I wanted to clear things that us... won't happen. So when I saw the both of you kissing, I finally thought that it'll be easy, I was his first love, so i thought he'll finally move on, to be honest I just dated him because I thought we can be more than just friends but, sadly not. He loved me more than just a friend but All these time I only looked at him/loved him as my friend, brother at best." Sungmin explained. Ryeowook was in shock hearing those words.</p><p>"But why did you avoid him?" Ryeowook asked again.</p><p>"He can be childish. So I avoided him, I thought that you two were a thing because you're always together, and if I avoid him, maybe he'll finally let me go and focus on you instead." Sungmin explained.</p><p>"There's nothing going on between us. Really. When we're together it's just we're planning how we can talk to you." Ryeowook explained himself, Sungmin laughed. "Sungmin, He really loves you." He added, he didn't hide the tone of his voice, Sungmin caught it. </p><p>"Back then. But seeing him at the moment, I think he finally moved on, or is finally accepting the fact that we can't be together. Besides he's not that eager to talk to me anymore, We talked earlier and he was kind in kind of a rush, saying he's looking for someone." Sungmin told Ryeowook as he took a bite of his food. Ryeowook just sat there, asking himself, why does it hurt? Kyuhyun finally moved on but he already has someone new. </p><p>Ryeowook felt sick, and his tears were threatening to fall once again. 6 years of secretly loving Kyuhyun, he sure knows that moving on won't be that easy.</p><p>"Ryeowook, I heard everything that night." Sungmin began to speak again. "I know you love Kyuhyun. I'm actually wishing that he'll fall for you instead of me. I know you can reciprocate the love he's giving." He smiled. Ryeowook bowed his head, avoiding Sungmin's gaze.</p><p>"I... hope not anymore." Ryeowook spoke. "6 years is enough. It's finally the time to move on and let my heart heal." He added, he hopes that he meant the words he just said but deep inside, he knows that is still Kyuhyun. He's secretly hoping that one day, Kyuhyun will finally lay his eyes on him.</p><p>"I don't feel well Sungmin, so I'll excuse myself. It was nice talking with you." Then, Ryeowook stood up, Sungmin also bid him goodbye and Ryeowook walked back to his dorm building.</p><p>He was looking at the people around him, when he saw the couple he would bitterly smile, imagining himself with someone he loves, aka Kyuhyun. He just laughed at the thought. He reminded himself that he needs to move on and let go, again, 6 years is enough. He also met Hyukjae and Henry on the way back to his dorm but his friends knew that Ryeowook needed some time alone. When the building's finally in his sight, He walked faster, eager to finally relax inside his room, and partly afraid to see Kyuhyun.</p><p>When Ryeowook was about to enter the Dorm, he saw Kyuhyun standing outside the entrance, it seems like he was waiting for someone. He was standing where he kissed him 2 months ago. He unknowingly smiled at the memory. Before he knew it, Kyuhyun had already caught sight of Ryeowook and is approaching him, when Ryeowook saw Kyuhyun, he didn't know what to do, whether to run away or just act in front of him, but he didn't have the time to think when Kyuhyun's already in front of him.</p><p>"Ryeowook!" He smiled at the other, "Long time no see, How are you??" He asked, scanning Ryeowook. </p><p>"I'm good." He answered, not bothering to ask how he is.</p><p>"You look... thinner? Are you dieting?" He asked, "Don't lose weight! You look cuter when you have fats!" He pinched Ryeowook's cheeks and chuckled. </p><p>Oh to hear Kyuhyun's laugh, it made Ryeowook's heart go wild. But why was he acting like this? </p><p>"I'm sorry Kyuhyun, but I'm so tired right now. I just want to rest." Ryeowook reasoned out, he's really tired but he just wants to hide behind the confinement of his room. He nodded at Kyuhyun and walked past him. </p><p>"3 weeks? No, 4 weeks ago, you told me you were tired. I didn't bother you that time, I let you rest, almost a month after, you're still tired?" Kyuhyun asked, a hint of sarcasm on his voice. Ryeowook stopped, "Ryeowook, are you really avoiding me? Were you planning to?" He asked, as he moved in front of him.</p><p>"What the fuck are you saying?" Ryeowook was obviously pissed. </p><p>"Talk to me. Why were you gone for a month? What happened to you? Where did you go?" Kyuhyun asked, “I thought you'll just need a day or two without me to rest." He added, sounding hurt. Ryeowook couldn't believe what he just heard.</p><p>"I don't owe you an explanation, Kyuhyun." He spatted, he's irritated right now. "Why do you even care?" Ryeowook asked. "If you'll excuse me, I just came back from the province and I'm dead tired. I don't have energy at the moment." Ryeowook was about to walk again when Kyuhyun grabbed his arm.</p><p>"So you're really avoiding me." Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook like he was about to devour the smaller one's soul. "Why?" Ryeowook mustered all his strength and pushed Kyuhyun away. </p><p>"Why?!" Ryeowook laughed but the look on his face says otherwise, "You're really fucking asking me that question, huh?!" </p><p>"Tell me! Don't just avoid me, how can I fix it if you won't tell me what I did!" Kyuhyun answered back.</p><p>Ryeowook furiously looked at the guy in front of him. "Have you forgotten already?!? Wow! Kyuhyun! Really!" </p><p>"Don't tell me it's about..." </p><p>"I hate you." Ryeowook had managed to blurt that out as he stormed inside the building. He ran upstairs to avoid Kyuhyun. How can he act like nothing happened?!</p><p>Ryeowook reached his room and he immediately locked it. He closed all the windows and doors and turned off the lights as he lay down, tears that were trying hard to escape earlier finally had the chance  to stain Ryeowook's face again. </p><p>He really doesn't know what to do anymore, he badly wants to get over with Kyuhyun and forget him, but he knows it won't be easy, for Kyuhyun is his first love, the only man he ever wanted. </p><p>Why was the world so cruel? Why did he deeply fall in love with someone he can't have? This time after almost a week of not crying, he cried himself to slumber, wishing that the pain he's been feeling will soon vanish in the night sky.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Kyuhyun went to Ryeowook's brother a week before Ryeowook returned, he was just asking how Ryeowook but Jongwoon warned Kyuhyun.</p><p>"Can't you see that he's literally avoiding you? Are you that dense? I swear if you bother my brother, I will kill you." Jongwoon threatened Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun quickly left the senior's building, avoiding Ryeowook's brother's rage.</p><p>He doesn't know when it started but the first few weeks when Ryeowook went awol, he always found himself looking for him, he admits that he missed hanging out with Ryeowook. Kyuhyun was shocked when Ryeowook confessed to him. He didn't know what to do, and Since High School? Ryeowook has already loved him ever since Kyuhyun realized he's capable of loving someone.</p><p>The kiss he shared with Ryeowook that particular night, is indeed unexpected, but he can't deny the fact that he kissed him back. He actually enjoyed that kiss but too shy to admit it and he was after Sungmin that time. </p><p>Among the weeks where Ryeowook was gone, Kyuhyun found himself missing Ryeowook more than Sungmin. His texts to Sungmin went from everyday, to every other day, twice a week, once every two weeks and now he doesn't even bother texting Sungmin at all. Did he move on already? Did he finally let go of  his first love?</p><p>Up to the day when Sungmin finally talked to Kyuhyun after 2 months of avoidance, Kyuhyun explained himself but in the middle of proving that it wasn't real, he felt a light tug in his heart, he suddenly think what if Sungmin agreed to get back together, does he still want Sungmin? Or he finally moved on, and started developing feelings for someone?</p><p>When Sungmin explained his side, Kyuhyun wasn't that affected at all, in fact he thanked Sungmin for being honest, for not letting him have hopes in the both of them. Sungmin asked Kyuhyun, "What do you think of Ryeowook?"</p><p>Kyuhyun could not find suitable words to describe what he thought of Ryeowook, Bitchy? Attitude? Pride? But Kyuhyun was shocked when he heard what he answered, it's as if his brain and heart agreed to say that.</p><p>"He's someone I want to know deeper." Sungmin smiled at Kyuhyun. Realizing that Kyuhyun finally opened his eyes.</p><p>That's why when Kyuhyun finished talking with Sungmin, he immediately waited in front of Ryeowook's dorm. He's sure that it was Ryeowook who he saw.  He wonders where Ryeowook had been? What did he do in 4 weeks? Was he sick?</p><p>When he caught sight of Ryeowook, his heart skipped a beat so he rushed to see Ryeowook, but It didn't turn out well, Ryeowook acted so cold to him. So was Jongwoon right all along? He doesn't want to believe the Senior that Ryeowook was avoiding him, but clearly it is true.</p><p>He saw the look of rage in Ryeowook, is Ryeowook mad at him? For what? That, he didn't know. That's why Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook space again but he still observes the smaller one from a far. </p><p>Looks like the table has turned? In the past, Ryeowook was the one looking Kyuhyun from afar, but now it's Kyuhyun.</p><p>Kyuhyun suddenly feels a little bit jealous when Ryeowook's friend will get to close with Ryeowook, one day he was unknowingly sketching the smaller one, they were at the library and Ryeowook looks so adorable scrunching his nose when the lessons seems so hard to understand. </p><p>Little did Kyuhyun know, it started. And there's no going back.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Ryeowook was solely at peace for weeks, he didn't see Kyuhyun at all, the last time he saw and talked to the guy was when he came back from his AWOL. He sometimes wonders where he is because Kyuhyun's not usually on his spot during breaks.</p><p>Ryeowook just got dismissed and decided to sneak in the arts and theatre roof top, among all the rooftops, the A&amp;T Roof Top has the nicest view. He immediately went to the fire exit stairs and went up to the Rooftop, little did he know, there's someone following him.</p><p>When he finally reached the rooftop, a strong breeze of afternoon wind welcomed him. It wasn't too sunny that day, it's a bit relaxing if you were to ask Ryeowook. He dropped his bag and climbed to the roof top's ledge. He sat there and just enjoyed the afternoon breeze.</p><p>Kyuhyun on the other hand just reached the rooftop, he saw Ryeowook already sitting. He wanted to get his sketchpad and draw Ryeowook because he looks so ethereal right now. He kept his steps light so as not to disturb Ryeowook. He just stood there admiring his beauty. Kyuhyun was secretly taking Pics of Ryeowook, when he suddenly sang, Kyuhyun was frozen in his place. He felt like Ryeowook was making Kyuhyun fall for him using his voice.</p><p> <b> <i> "Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?<br/>
Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more<br/>
To the warmth we had before?</i></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p><p>Tangled with another's eyes<br/>
Never mind, you were never mine<br/>
Glimpse of me and you<br/>
Oh, you were a good dream</p><p>Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?<br/>
Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more?</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i><b>Is there a lifetime waiting for us?<br/>
All this time, I have been yours "</b> </i> </p><p>Kyuhyun isn't sure whether he heard Ryeowook choke or not but why was Ryeowook singing something like that, was he pertaining to...</p><p>"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun didn't notice that Ryeowook was about to leave, Ryeowook saw Kyuhyun staring at him. "What... what are you doing here?" Ryeowook asked, "Anyway, I was about to leave. Bye—"</p><p>"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun called him, Ryeowook was hesitant whether to look back or not, but he looked back.</p><p>"Yes?" Ryeowook asked, he smiled lightly, and Kyuhyun swore that he felt his heart combust.</p><p>"How are you?" He asked the smaller one, Ryeowook eyed him. He looks so sispicious but he answered it.</p><p>"I'm fine. Doing great, i think?"Ryeowook chuckled. "I'm moving on." He stated, he smiled. Ryeowook smiled sincerely but Kyuhyun felt his heart sink.</p><p>"You can't." Kyuhyun blurted out. Ryeowook gave him a puzzled looked.</p><p>"What?" Ryeowook asked. Kyuhyun struggled to say anything. So he just went silent, just staring at Ryeowook. "Kyu, I'll head out first, see you around!"</p><p>"Ryeowook, you don't have to move on." Kyuhyun spoke again, Ryeowoo breathed and he looked at Kyuhyun.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He asked, annoyance can be heard.</p><p>"It's unfair if you're already moving on and I already fell for you." Kyuhyun spoke, Ryeowook's body became numb, he can't speak nor move his body, his mind still registering what Kyuhyun had said a while ago. "What is this the equivalent of seenzoned in chats?" He joked. Ryeowook blinked, did he hear it right? When Ryeowook regained himself, He cleared his throat forcing a laugh.</p><p>"You're funny! How are you and Sungmin by the way?" Ryeowook asked he awkwardly laugh as he mentally slapped himself for asking such stupid questions at these times. Kyuhyun just rolled his eyes, and smirked at him. He approached Ryeowook, but He can't seem to move so he just watched Kyuhyun slowly approach him until he's just inches away from him.</p><p>"I hate repeating myself but, I'll do it anyway." Kyuhyun tucked Ryeowook's hair. Softly patting his head. "I said it's unfair if you're already moving on while I'm here falling deeper for you." Kyuhyun added as he held Ryeowook's nape as he brought his lips on the latter's forehead, planting a soft kiss.</p><p>Ryeowook's mind and body and heart's already malfunctioning, he feels like any moment from now his knees will melt, the soft lips of Kyuhyun on his forehead, is he dreaming, if he is please don't wake him up yet. Kyuhyun pulled away and stared at Ryeowook.</p><p>"I won't let you move on." He whispered, but loud enough for Ryeowook to hear, he then bent down to plant a kiss on Ryeowook's nose. Again, Ryeowook felt like jumping off the rooftop, he couldn't believe what was happening. Is this a dream???</p><p>"Kyuhyun..." He managed to speak, Kyuhyun looked at him, "What are you–"</p><p>"Shh." He placed his index finger on Ryeowook's lips. "I'm not yet finished." Kyuhyun scolded him. He saw how Ryeowook pouted, he smiled sweetly. Giving oh so lovingly stares.</p><p>"Instead, I'll make you fall for me harder than you ever did." He seductively whispered that and slowly, agonizingly slowly ghosted his lips against Ryeowook's plump ones.</p><p>Ryeowook waited for Kyuhyun, he opened his eyes and he saw Kyuhyun just millimeters away from him.</p><p>"I swear to the fucking heaven's above, if you don't kiss me right now, I'll really push you off this—"</p><p>and Ryeowook didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying when he was suddenly silenced by a pair of chaste lips he's been wanting and dreaming for all these time. Never had he imagined that this day will come.</p><p>"I love you." Kyuhyun mumble against Ryeowook’s lips</p><p>“I still do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p> By the way, the song Ryeowook sang in this fic is named, “Lifetime by Ben&amp;Ben.” </p><p>Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! 🤗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>